Un amour de chat
by Mimi Kitsune
Summary: [OS] Un matin, Sherlock se réveille dans la peau d'un chat. Toute la journée, il va chercher un moyen de redevenir normal, et accessoirement, espionner John dans son quotidien. Johnlock.


****Hello !** **Je suis déjà de retour sur le fandom ! lol En fait, Sherlock et John me manquaient tellement que j'ai eu envie d'écrire une petite histoire originale.****

 ** **Je vous livre** **donc** **un très long OS tout mignon pour changer de mes habitudes, avec toujours un petit brin de romance :3 J'espère que vous l'aimerez.****

 **Je dédie ce texte à Dravic qui vient de perdre son chat que j'aimais beaucoup.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

.

 **Un amour de chat**

.

Sherlock se réveilla en sursaut. Un klaxonne dans la rue venait de mettre fin à sa nuit de sommeil. D'ailleurs, il ne se souvenait pas s'être endormi. Il avait passé une bonne partie de la nuit à assembler tous les éléments qu'il avait pu observer au cours de la journée, pour une enquête passionnante qui demandait la moindre seconde de son temps. Et dormir n'était pas envisageable. Il se fustigea pour avoir laissé son corps prendre le contrôle sur son mental.

Il ouvrit un œil, puis le second. Les premiers rayons du soleil filtraient par la fenêtre à travers les rideaux, faisant baigner le salon d'une clarté dorée.

Il roula sur le dos et s'étira de tout son long avant de se lever du canapé et sauter sur le sol.

Bizarrement, le salon lui paraissait immense. Tout le mobilier était bien plus grand que lui. Il ne comprit pas pourquoi tout semblait si différent.

Eh, minute ! Et si ce n'était pas son environnement qui avait changé, mais lui qui avait rétréci ? Il se trouvait en effet trop près du sol pour son mètre quatre-vingt-trois.

Premièrement, pourquoi était-il si petit ? Deuxièmement, pourquoi sa vue, son ouïe et son odorat étaient-ils si exacerbés ? Et troisièmement, pourquoi avait-il cette horrible impression de vouloir se gratter le cou ? Trop de facteurs inconnus.

Il alla à sa chambre dont la porte était restée entrouverte et se posta devant le miroir en pied.

Le reflet qu'il lui renvoyait lui bloqua le cerveau quelques secondes.

Des poils, une longue queue, des oreilles pointues, des moustaches, quatre pattes... De toute évidence, il était dans la peau d'un chat.

Comment était-ce arrivé ? Et où était passé son corps ?

Il tenta de se remémorer ses activités de la veille. Pourtant, à part leur recherche de renseignements pour l'enquête dans cette vieille boutique chinoise, il ne voyait rien qui puisse expliquer cet état. Et jusqu'à ce qu'il s'allonge sur le canapé, tout paraissait normal.

Aussi irréaliste que fut la situation, Sherlock ne s'en formalisa pas. Comme toute chose, il y avait forcément une explication et il s'en préoccuperait plus tard. Il avait plus urgent à faire, comme une enquête à élucider.

.

John se réveilla tardivement en ce jour de congé. Il garda le lit une demi-heure de plus pour bien profiter de la grasse matinée. Les escapades avec Sherlock l'avaient laissé fourbu la veille et il pouvait bien profiter d'un peu de repos supplémentaire, tant qu'il le pouvait, avant d'affronter le détective qui avait dû cogiter toute la nuit sur l'affaire.

Il finit par se lever pour passer une robe de chambre, puis il descendit au salon pour retrouver Sherlock, sûrement allongé sur le canapé comme il en avait souvent l'habitude pendant les enquêtes.

Pourtant, il resta interdit un moment, en trouvant, en lieu et place de son colocataire, un magnifique chat noir aux beaux yeux gris. Il se demandait d'où il venait.

— Eh bien, mon minou, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

— Miaou ! [Ah ! John ! Tu tombes bien ! Je crois que j'ai un problème. Heureusement, tu n'as pas subi de transformation], fit-il en se mettant debout.

John s'approcha du chat et tenta de lui caresser la tête.

— Maaaooooo ! [Eh ! À quoi tu joues ? Je ne suis pas un chat !... Enfin techniquement si, j'en suis un, mais ce n'est pas la peine de me traiter comme tel], gronda-t-il indigné en tentant de se dérober de cette main à caresses.

John, pas perturbé par la méfiance du chat qui ne voulait pas se laisser toucher, tenta une autre approche.

— Tu dois avoir faim. Je vais te donner un peu de lait et il me semble qu'il me reste un morceau de poulet au frigo.

John se dirigea vers la cuisine pour préparer le petit-déjeuner, pour lui et son invité très spécial.

— Miaou, miaou ! [John, je n'ai pas faim ! On a plus urgent à faire ! On a une enquête à résoudre bien que j'ai partiellement déterminé le mobile, et accessoirement, j'aimerais que tu te charges de trouver un moyen de me rendre mon corps], fit-il en sautant du canapé et en suivant John jusqu'à la cuisine.

John était content que le chat le suive. Cela signifiait qu'il lui faisait confiance malgré qu'ils soient de parfaits étrangers l'un pour l'autre.

Il mit un morceau de poulet dans une assiette et le déposa au sol avec un bol de lait.

— Mange, c'est très bon !

Sherlock tourna autour, hésitant. Son estomac criait famine devant l'odeur alléchante. Il dévora le poulet et but de longues lapées de lait. Il adorait le lait depuis qu'il était petit. Il s'étonna de s'adapter aussi bien à son nouveau corps.

John s'était assis à la table et mangeait ses toasts tout en jetant un œil au chat. Il sourit en le voyant manger avec appétit, la queue dressée en l'air pour manifester son contentement. Il se demandait si ce n'était pas Sherlock qui l'avait ramené à l'appartement. Pourtant, il doutait qu'il ait envie de s'occuper d'un animal. D'ailleurs, en parlant du loup, il se demandait où il était.

Il posa sa vaisselle sale dans l'évier et se dirigea vers la chambre de Sherlock. Il frappa doucement à la porte entrouverte. La pièce était sombre et il ne voyait rien à l'intérieur.

— Sherlock ? Tu es là ?

En réponse, le chat miaula tout en courant vers lui.

— Miaou ! [Bien sûr que je suis là ! Retourne-toi et tu me verras]

— Ce n'est pas toi que j'appelais, mais mon colocataire. D'ailleurs, tu ne saurais pas où il est ?

— Miaou ! [Enfin tu me poses la question ! Il était temps ! De toute évidence, je suis devenu un chat et j'ignore comment cela est arrivé...]

John avait déjà fait demi-tour et récupéra son téléphone sur le bureau pour l'appeler. Étrangement, l'autre téléphone sonna sous le coussin du canapé.

Sherlock se souvint de l'avoir posé là en attendant des nouvelles de Lestrade. John le sortit de sa cachette et le déposa sur la table basse.

— Bon, apparemment, il ne doit pas être parti bien loin. Sherlock ne sort jamais sans son portable.

— Maouw ! [Évidemment, puisque je ne suis jamais parti d'ici. Si au moins tu pouvais faire preuve de clairvoyance !]

Devant les miaulements incessants du chat qui semblait avoir beaucoup de choses à lui raconter, John eut un sourire. Il lui faisait tellement penser à Sherlock.

— Bon, en attendant que Sherlock décide de réapparaître, je vais me contenter de toi pour me tenir compagnie. Et comme je n'ai pas envie de t'appeler le chat, ce qui n'est pas très original au vu du nombre de chats qui peuplent cette planète, je vais t'appeler... Mmmh... Sherly ! Je trouve que ça sonne bien, Sherly, qu'en penses-tu ?

— Maoo ! [Au lieu de perdre ton temps à m'embarrasser d'un diminutif stupide, tu ferais mieux de faire quelque chose pour me sortir de ce stupide corps de chat !], gronda-t-il.

— Bon, je vais prendre une douche et m'habiller. Je ne vais pas rester en pyjama toute la journée comme Sherlock.

John prit quelques vêtements dans sa chambre, puis s'enferma dans la salle de bains.

Pendant ce temps, Sherlock réfléchissait à ce qui se passait.

Évidemment, il aurait dû se douter dès le départ que John ne comprendrait pas ses paroles. Les animaux ne possédaient pas de larynx adapté au langage, ils ne pouvaient donc pas prononcer de mots articulés. Le point positif, c'est qu'il avait toujours toutes ses facultés mentales. Il pouvait donc raisonner et mettre au point un moyen pour entrer en communication avec John. Il était son seul espoir bien que ses capacités intellectuelles ne l'aideront pas beaucoup.

Devant cette nouvelle résolution, il rejoignit John dans la salle de bains. Il devait commencer à mettre ses réflexions en pratique.

La porte était fermée, mais il savait que John ne la verrouillait pas. Sherlock l'avait déjà dérangé plusieurs fois pendant ses ablutions, en cinq ans de cohabitation. Mais John n'avait jamais poussé le verrou pour autant. Sherlock avait toujours mis cet oubli comme une marque de confiance pour ne pas abuser de la situation.

Il se hissa sur ses deux pattes arrières et agrippa la poignée qui émit un cliquetis léger en s'abaissant. Il se faufila par l'ouverture de la porte et s'avança silencieusement jusqu'à la douche où John se lavait en sifflotant.

Il passa sa tête sous la bâche plastique, prêt à lui miauler aux oreilles afin d'avoir toute son attention quand tout son corps se figea - encore une fois, ce qui devenait vraiment problématique - à la vue du corps nu de John. Celui-ci était de profil, mais de sa position basse, il voyait en premier le bas de son corps. Il n'avait pas pris en compte que par sa taille, il pouvait difficilement se trouver nez à nez avec John.

John tourna la tête et en voyant le chat, il le gronda gentiment :

— Eh ! Comment as-tu réussi à entrer ?

Sherlock pensait qu'il allait le jeter dehors à grand coup de pied. Sa réaction le surprit. Il se dit qu'il ferait peut-être mieux de sortir d'ici, mais le mouvement de John l'en empêcha.

John coupa l'eau et se tourna face à lui, le faisant déglutir plus que de raison. Sherlock ne pensait pas que la vue de son corps le troublerait à ce point.

John s'accroupit au plus près du chat pour passer une main sur sa tête.

— Si tu n'étais pas un chat, je dirais que tu joues les voyeurs.

 _T'imagines même pas ce que tu me mets sous les yeux ! Ce n'est plus du voyeurisme, mais de l'exhibitionnisme_ , pensa Sherlock.

L'eau sur la main de John s'égoutta sur les poils de sa tête. Sherlock s'ébroua en s'écartant un peu de lui. Finalement, il se retourna et sortit de la salle de bains. Il en avait suffisamment vu pour être perturbé le restant de la journée.

John reprit sa douche avant d'en sortir. Il se rasa de frais et s'habilla. Il retrouva Sherly, assis sur le fauteuil de Sherlock. John s'assit sur le sien, tout en essuyant ses cheveux dans une serviette pour les sécher.

Sherlock ne put s'empêcher de penser que lorsque John avait les cheveux en bataille, il était vraiment beau. Ce qui lui remit en image dans sa tête le magnifique corps de John.

Ses oreilles tournèrent vers l'arrière devant cette pensée parasite et gronda légèrement.

John observait le chat et nota tous les changements dans son comportement : oreilles qui tournaient, la queue qui battait en rythme. Il se disait qu'il devait être contrarié. Les chats n'étaient pas sa spécialité. Il avait toujours pensé que s'il devait adopter un animal de compagnie, il prendrait un chien. Les chiens avaient l'avantage d'attirer la gente féminine. C'était un bon moyen de draguer sans trop d'efforts.

Quoi que fasse John (ménage, linge...), Sherlock faisait trois choses : soit il restait assis sur le fauteuil sans bouger, pris dans une réflexion interne que rien n'arrivait à perturber, soit il était allongé sur le canapé en train de bouder sans répondre quand John l'appelait, soit il suivait John à la trace en miauler à tout-va, afin d'attirer son attention.

En fin de matinée, John décida de faire des courses. Il mit sa veste et sortit du 221B. C'est une fois dans la rue qu'il vit le chat à ses pieds. Un peu hésitant, il se demandait s'il allait se sauver ou le suivre. Quand il commença à marcher, le chat le suivit. Il soupira intérieurement. Non pas que cela soit très grave qu'il s'en aille. Après tout, il s'était peut-être juste retrouvé piéger dans l'appartement en se montrant trop curieux, en suivant Mme Hudson ou en se faufilant à travers leurs jambes, la veille, sans y avoir prêter attention. Mais il avait fini par apprécier sa compagnie. Il se sentait moins seul pendant l'absence de Sherlock.

Au Tesco, John dut convaincre Sherly que les animaux n'étaient pas admis dans l'établissement. Un vigile garda la porte pour empêcher le chat d'entrer.

Sherlock pensait repartir d'où il venait, mais sans John, il n'aurait pas pu rentrer. Et s'éloigner de Baker Street n'était pas envisageable en raison des services de ramassage d'animaux errants plutôt efficace. Plutôt mourir que de se laisser enfermer dans une cage. Il attendit, assis sagement, que John revienne, ce qui arriva vingt-quatre minutes et dix-sept secondes plus tard.

John était surpris et heureux que Sherly l'ait attendu tout ce temps. D'habitude, seuls les chiens attendaient leur maître. Et ce chat le connaissait à peine et semblait être plutôt indépendant. Quand il prit le chemin de la maison, Sherly le suivait en silence. C'est tout naturellement qu'il pénétra dans le hall, à peine la porte ouverte, comme s'il rentrait chez lui.

Mme Hudson sortit de sa loge pour saluer son locataire et vit le chat qui avançait vers l'escalier.

— Oh ! Vous avez un chat ? Qu'il est mignon !

Le chat cracha en réponse.

— Et il ne semble pas très affectueux.

— C'est vrai, Mme Hudson. Il est le portrait craché d'une connaissance commune.

— Oh, je vois ce que vous voulez dire. On dirait une version féline de notre Cher Sherlock.

Ils entendirent le feulement du chat en haut de l'escalier en réponse à la remarque, ce qui fit rire les deux protagonistes.

— Auriez-vous vu Sherlock ce matin ? Quand je suis montée vous déposer des scones à la cuisine, je ne l'ai pas vu.

— Il a dû sortir de bonne heure. Je ne l'ai pas vu de la matinée.

— Alors quand vous le verrez, dites-lui que j'aurais besoin de ses services.

— Je lui transmettrais. Bonne journée, Mme Hudson.

.

Peu avant midi, John se mit aux fourneaux. Il préparait le repas.

Sherlock était assis sur une chaise de la cuisine et observait John en plein travail. Il le suivait des yeux à chacun de ses déplacements, du frigo à la table, de la table au four... Des petites choses du quotidien qu'il n'avait jamais pris la peine de s'intéresser. Maintenant qu'il avait du temps à perdre, il remarqua chaque gestes que John faisait avec application.

Il se demandait pourquoi il avait mis deux couverts sur la table. Sûrement pas pour lui vu la nourriture immangeable qu'il avait osé mettre à sa disposition par terre. Il supposa qu'il recevrait un invité très bientôt.

John n'avait pas oublié de mettre dans une assiette de la pâtée pour chats qu'il lui avait acheté sur un coup de tête. Sherlock l'avait reniflé avant de s'en détourner. Il ne but que le lait.

— Toi aussi, tu es difficile pour manger. J'ai hâte de voir la tête de Sherlock quand il reviendra. Tu lui ressembles comme deux gouttes d'eau.

— Miaou ! [Tu n'imagines même pas combien tu es proche de la vérité]

La sonnette d'entrée retentit. Mme Hudson ouvrit la porte à une jeune femme. Elle la mena jusqu'au salon.

— John, votre invitée est arrivée !

— Merci, Mme Hudson, ce sera tout. Bonjour, Sarah !

— Bonjour, John ! Je suis ravie que tu m'aies invité à déjeuner. Ça change des restaurants.

— Et tu auras l'occasion de goûter à mes talents de cuisinier.

— Oui, depuis le temps que tu m'en parles… J'en sens déjà les bonnes odeurs. Tes vantardises en la matière me semblent justifiées. J'ai hâte de goûter à tes petits plats.

— J'ai bien été obligé de m'y mettre pour nourrir Sherlock. Il est si difficile de le faire manger. En tout cas, tu m'en diras des nouvelles.

Sherlock avait reconnu la voix de Sarah pour l'avoir rencontré à quelques reprises. Il descendit de la chaise et passa la tête par la porte coulissante. Il n'appréciait pas que John ait invité une femme dans leur garçonnière. Il réalisa enfin qu'il se passait beaucoup de choses pendant ses absences. Il n'y avait jamais fait attention jusqu'à présent, mais il était bien décidé à mettre quelques caméras pour vérifier ce qu'il faisait dans son dos. Il décida d'observer John et cette femme. Tant que ça restait un repas, ça pouvait aller, mais si jamais il se passait autre chose, il agirait en conséquence. Il préféra ne pas se montrer pour l'instant et se faufila discrètement derrière son fauteuil. Avec un peu de chance, John oubliera de parler de lui.

— En parlant de Sherlock, il va manger avec nous ? hésita-t-elle.

— Non, il n'est pas là et je doute qu'il rentre de si tôt.

— Tant mieux ! Je pourrais profiter de toi sans ta baby-sitter.

Ils rirent à la remarque, bien que John songea que la baby-sitter, c'était plutôt lui.

Le déjeuner se passa calmement. Ils discutaient de choses et d'autres. Leur métier était le point central de leur conversation. Par moment, des réflexions plus intimes émergeaient, comme un week-end à la campagne ou une soirée plus festive.

Après le repas, ils décidèrent de s'asseoir sur le canapé.

Sherlock les observaient, les yeux plissés avec un mécontentement certain. John et Sarah étaient trop proches à son goût. Ils ne parlaient plus. Ce n'était plus que des échanges de sourires et de regards. Il enregistra mentalement ce moment d'intimité où tout pouvait arriver. Puis leurs têtes se rapprochèrent l'une de l'autre et c'est ce qui le fit réagir. Il s'avança vers eux furtivement, à pas de velours, et d'un bond, il sauta sur les genoux de John, surprenant les deux tourtereaux.

— Oh, tu as un chat ? dit-elle en s'écartant un peu.

— Euh, oui... Je l'ai trouvé ici ce matin en me levant. C'est peut-être la dernière trouvaille de Sherlock. Je l'ai appelé Sherly parce qu'il lui ressemble beaucoup.

Sarah allait lui gratter la tête quand elle se retint soudain.

Sherlock lançait un long grondement et ses oreilles s'étaient plaquées en arrière. Sa queue marquait la mesure. Tout en lui était menaçant.

— Sherly, ne soit pas méchant avec Sarah. Elle veut juste te dire bonjour, fit-il en lui caressant la tête pour le calmer, mais Sherlock n'était pas décidé à se laisser amadouer aussi facilement.

Quand Sarah s'avança pour embrasser John, cette fois Sherlock feula et la griffa sur la joue. Tout son poil était hérissé.

Sarah se leva d'un bond, paniquée, en tenant sa joue ensanglantée avec sa main.

— Sarah, que t'arrive-t-il ? Il t'a fait mal ? s'inquiétait John, en se levant aussi, faisant tomber le chat qui fila sous une chaise.

— Je... Je suis allergique aux chats.

— Allons à la clinique, il faut te soigner au plus vite.

Il aida Sarah à mettre son manteau et enfila le sien.

Devant la porte ouverte, en voyant que Sherly voulait les suivre, il le stoppa :

— Reste-là ! le gronda-t-il d'un ton sec et sans réplique.

Puis, ils quittèrent l'appartement.

 _Bon débarras !_ se disait Sherlock. Elle n'était pas le près de remettre les pieds chez lui.

Maintenant que ce problème était réglé, il lui fallait maintenant s'occuper du sien. Il ne pouvait définitivement pas rester dans ce corps. Ce n'était tout simplement pas tolérable. Qui prendrait au sérieux, Sherlock Holmes le chat détective ? Cette pensée lui était ridicule. Il secoua la tête pour la chasser de son esprit.

Il devait aussi régler le cas John Watson. Quand il se souvint de lui sous la douche, son petit cœur battait fort. Il n'imaginait pas un seul instant qu'il lui ferait un tel effet. Chat ou humain, il ressentait cette pression dans son bas-ventre. Mais pour être bien sûr de ce qu'il ressentait, il lui fallait le mettre à l'épreuve.

En attendant qu'il rentre, il décida de s'occuper d'un détail. Il aurait voulu éviter de lui demander son aide, mais c'était le seul qui pourrait le croire. Enfin, il l'espérait.

Il monta sur la table basse et prit son téléphone dans la gueule. Avec une de ses dents, il appuya sur le bouton qui le sortit de veille. Avec sa patte, il appuya sur son annuaire et avec une griffe acérée, appuya sur le contact _Frangin idiot_.

Celui-ci décrocha au bout de deux sonneries. Sherlock ne lui laissa pas le temps de parler et débita :

— Je suis coincé dans un corps de chat, il faut que tu trouves un moyen de me rendre mon corps alors ne perds pas de temps et fais vite !

À l'autre bout du fil, la consternation et la mauvaise humeur lui répondirent :

— Sherlock, je n'ai pas de temps à perdre avec tes idioties. Si c'est une plaisanterie, elle est de mauvais goût. Si tu n'as rien de mieux à faire, ce n'est pas le cas de tout le monde !

Après quoi, il lui raccrocha au nez.

Bien entendu, tout ce qu'avait entendu Mycroft était une série de miaulements avec différentes intonations qu'il avait pris pour une manière de Sherlock de se moquer de lui.

Sherlock ragea face à l'imbécillité de son frère qui ne s'était pas montré plus brillant que John.

Tant pis, il réglerait son problème ultérieurement. Maintenant, il décida de lancer son plan d'observation de John.

.

Quand John revint, une heure plus tard, le chat était perché sur le dossier du fauteuil de Sherlock. John se défit de sa veste tout en gardant le chat à l'œil. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il pensait le matou coupable de jalousie.

John s'assit sur son fauteuil et observa le chat, droit comme un « i », et qui l'observait sans ciller.

— Ne crois pas que je t'ai pardonné. Tu as fait mal à Sarah. Heureusement, on l'a soigné à temps et elle ne devrait pas avoir de symptômes aggravants.

— Maow ? [Tu crois peut-être que je transporte des maladies ? Je suis humain à la base, je te rappelle]

John se pinça l'arête du nez entre ses doigts.

— Qu'est-ce qui me prend de te parler comme si tu étais Sherlock ? souffla-t-il. Tu n'es qu'un chat. Tu ne comprends pas un mot de ce que je dis. Je ne peux pas te rendre responsable. Tu n'y es pour rien. J'aurais dû être plus vigilant.

— Miaou ! [Oh si, John ! Je te comprends parfaitement. C'est toi qui ne fais pas d'efforts pour me comprendre]

Sherlock descendit du fauteuil avec souplesse et sauta sur les genoux de John. Il posa les pattes sur sa poitrine et vint frotter le museau contre sa joue. Il n'aimait pas les contacts physiques, mais il avait apprécié ses caresses sur sa tête. Il espérait que John renouvelle son geste, ce que celui-ci ne manqua pas de faire. Un doux ronronnement sortit de la gorge de Sherlock qui appréciait vraiment le contact de sa main chaude.

John n'était plus fâché contre Sherly. Au contraire, il trouvait que sa façon de demander pardon lui était plaisante.

L'après-midi passa et toujours aucune nouvelle de Sherlock. John s'inquiétait vraiment. Il prit son téléphone dans sa poche et envoya un message à Mycroft.

''Avez-vous des nouvelles de Sherlock ? J'ignore où il est.'' - JW

''J'ai reçu un appel de lui tout à l'heure. Il m'a fait une farce des plus déplaisantes.''- MH

''C'est impossible ! J'ai son téléphone sur la table et il y est toujours. Vous êtes sûr que ça venait de lui ?''- JW

''Évidemment, c'est bien de son téléphone qu'il m'a appelé.'' - MH

''Je vous jure qu'il n'est pas ici. Vous pouvez essayer de regarder par vos caméras à quelle heure il est sorti ?'' - JW

Quelques instants plus tard, il répondit :

''D'après les vidéos, vous êtes rentrés tous les deux hier soir et vous êtes le seul a en être sorti en fin de matinée.'' - MH

''Je ne comprends pas. Je l'ai quitté hier soir et il était sur le canapé. J'ai juste trouvé un chat ce matin à sa place.'' - JW

''Un chat ? Comment est-il ?'' - MH

''Eh bien, il est noir avec un poil doux et des frisettes autour des oreilles ainsi que des yeux gris.'' - JW

''Ah… Ne vous en faîtes pas, il sera sûrement de retour demain matin.'' - MH

Sur ce, il raccrocha sans rien ajouter.

John fut surpris par sa réponse qui ne l'aidait pas vraiment. Ça n'expliquait pas où il était passé. Si son frère avait vu juste, il serait là demain matin. Autant se montrer patient. Il aurait sûrement une explication à son retour.

Sherlock avait dressé les pavillons de ses oreilles du côté de John. Il sentait que Mycroft en savait plus qu'il ne voulait en dire. Des explications seraient de rigueur à la première occasion.

Un peu plus tard, le téléphone de Sherlock sonna. John y répondit en voyant que l'appel venait de Lestrade.

— Bonjour, Inspecteur. C'est John !

— Bonjour, John. Sherlock est là ? J'aimerais bien avoir ses conclusions au sujet de ce que nous avons parlé hier.

— Non, il est sorti et injoignable.

— Mince alors ! C'était assez urgent. Vous n'auriez pas eu quelques confidences sur ses déductions ?

— Vous connaissez les méthodes de Sherlock ! Il ne me dit jamais rien.

— Miaou ! [Laisse-moi lui parler !], dit-il en se frottant à ses jambes.

— Dites-lui de me rappeler sans faute dès qu'il rentre !

Après avoir raccroché, Sherly se mit à gronder.

— Quoi ? Pourquoi tu es fâché ? Je ne t'ai rien fait ? s'étonna John.

— Maoooo ! [Non, tu retardes juste l'enquête]

Sans plus de cérémonies, Sherlock sauta sur le canapé et s'allongea, dos au salon.

John ne s'offusqua pas de sa mauvaise humeur - il en avait l'habitude avec Sherlock - et décida de s'occuper différemment.

Quand une musique envahit le salon, agressant ses tympans, Sherlock se retourna pour dire à John d'arrêter de lui casser les oreilles avec des chansons de sauvages sans aucun raffinement, mais il n'eut pas l'occasion d'émettre un son. Il bloqua devant un John se dandinant dans une tentative de danse maladroite.

La chanson de Bruce Springsteen ("War" ***** ) était forte et criarde, pas du tout le genre de John. Quoi que, il ne connaissait pas vraiment ses goûts musicaux. Il savait qu'il appréciait ses airs de violon, mais c'est tout.

Sherlock regarda John se trémousser, avec des yeux ronds. Il était vraiment désopilant. Il songea qu'il devrait apprendre la danse à ce pauvre garçon, sans quoi, il ne s'en remettrait jamais.

Malgré tout, il était hypnotisé par John, à sa manière de bouger, à son visage rayonnant. Il découvrait une nouvelle facette de sa personnalité. Jamais il ne l'aurait vu ainsi en sa présence.

John ne pouvait pas savoir que Sherlock l'observait. Il dansait seul devant un chat et il mettait beaucoup de joie à tournoyer et à bouger son corps de droite à gauche avec des mouvements de tête sec. Il avait rarement l'occasion de s'exprimer physiquement, car il savait que Sherlock se moquerait de lui s'il le découvrait.

Sherlock mit une patte devant ses yeux pour cacher sa honte, avant de se décider de participer à cette danse improvisée. Il ne pouvait pas laisser John s'amuser tout seul, aussi ridicule fut le jeu. Au milieu du tapis persan, Sherlock s'assit sur ses pattes arrières et releva les pattes avant. Elles battaient la mesure sous le regard surpris de John. Puis Sherlock tourna sur lui-même dans un sens puis dans l'autre. Il ne pouvait pas danser aussi bien qu'en homme, mais il faisait ce qu'aucun chat ne ferait.

John fut impressionné par la capacité d'adaptation du chat. Encouragé par Sherly, il dansait de plus belle, en entonnant le refrain qu'il connaissait par cœur. Les titres changeaient et John se lâchait de plus en plus. Il voulut un moment porter Sherly pour une danse avec lui, mais ce dernier préféra esquiver.

Dans un bel ensemble, ils dansaient pour eux-mêmes, loin des regards moqueurs. Ils étaient dans leur petit monde.

.

La fin d'après-midi approchait et John décida de sortir se promener au parc. Prêt à partir, il remarqua Sherly à ses pieds.

— Tu veux te promener avec moi ?

— Miaouuuu ! [C'est toujours un plaisir, mon Cher John !]

John et le chat marchaient côte à côte, faisant sourire les passants qui les croisaient. Après une longue marche, John s'assit sur un banc. Il était parmi les derniers à encore profiter des dernières lueurs du jour. Il regardait le ciel s'assombrir progressivement et les premières étoiles apparaître au-dessus de sa tête. Sherly s'assit à côté de lui et ne cessait ses miaulements, en proie à un intense monologue.

— Miau mamaou Mraou ! [J'ai trouvé la conclusion de l'enquête. Finalement, c'était vraiment trop facile. Il s'agit en fait…]

John écoutait les différents sons que Sherly laissait échapper de sa gorge, sa gueule s'ouvrant et se fermant, ses moustaches frémissantes, ses yeux brillants, ses oreilles dressées vers John. Toute son attention était portée sur lui. Il lui donnait vraiment l'impression de lui parler. Il paierait cher pour le comprendre.

Les derniers rayons du soleil disparurent derrière les arbres. La nuit reprenait ses droits et un léger vent froid le fit frissonner. Il se leva, les mains dans les poches, et commença à avancer dans l'allée quand un miaulement rauque le fit s'arrêter et se retourner. Sherly était debout, sur le banc et semblait l'appeler. John revint sur ses pas.

— Tu ne veux pas rentrer avec moi ?

Pour toute réponse, Sherly se dressa sur ses deux pattes arrières et étira ses pattes avant le plus haut qu'il put, semblant se grandir. Le réflexe de John fut immédiat. Il attrapa à deux mains le torse de l'animal et le porta contre sa poitrine. Le chat se blottit dans ses bras.

— Alors toi… Je croyais que tu n'aimais pas être porté, ni câliné ?

Pour toute réponse, Sherly ronronna bruyamment.

Ce son apaisa John et il retourna à Baker Street.

.

Après le dîner, John s'assit sur son fauteuil et reprit sa lecture là où il l'avait interrompue la veille. Sherly était roulé en boule sur ses genoux et ronronnait doucement sous la main à caresses qui fourrageait son poil avec délectation.

Il sonnait 23 heures quand John se décida à monter dans sa chambre pour se coucher. Il était fatigué de sa journée bien remplie. Il espérait qu'à son réveil, Sherlock serait rentré. Il avait hâte de pouvoir poser ses yeux sur lui. Il reconnut qu'il lui manquait énormément.

Sherlock avait essayé toute la journée de se faire comprendre de John. Même si John devina certaines choses simples, il était loin de pouvoir traduire ses miaulements et son attitude.

Néanmoins, il voulait profiter de sa condition de chat, qui, il espérait, disparaîtrait le lendemain matin, pour tenter une dernière approche avec John. Il ignorait s'il le laisserait dormir avec lui. En tant qu'homme, sûrement pas, mais résistera-t-il à un chat ?

Il monta en silence l'escalier menant à sa chambre et gratta à la porte close. Il entendit les bruits de pas sur le plancher et la porte s'ouvrit. Il ne laissa pas le temps à John de réagir. Il se faufila entre ses jambes et grimpa d'emblée sur le lit. Il s'allongea sur la couette pour bien montrer qu'il comptait y dormir cette nuit.

— Eh bien, toi alors, tu ne manques pas d'air !

— Ron-Ron [Rien ne vaut un peu d'attendrissement pour te faire céder]

— Vilain chat ! Tu essaies de m'amadouer ?

— Mraou ! [Et pas qu'un peu !]

John se changea, mit son bas de pyjama et son t-shirt. Il ouvrit le lit et s'y engouffra. Le chat vint s'allonger contre son flanc.

— Toi, au moins, tu sais ce que tu veux, fit-il en le caressant sur toute sa longueur.

Sherlock appréciait cette main qui le caressait et rien que pour qu'il continue, ses ronrons s'intensifièrent.

John apprécia les ronronnements de Sherly. Ils étaient profonds et relaxants. Par moments, il lui léchait les doigts pour le remercier de ses intentions.

— Sherly, je peux te faire confiance pour garder un secret ?

Les yeux brillants, Sherlock tourna la tête vers John. Les secrets, il adorait !

— Depuis que je vis ici, je crois que j'ai découvert un trésor.

— Maou ? [Quel genre de trésor?]

— Pas le genre de trésor avec de l'or et des pierres précieuses, hein ! C'est bien plus cher à mes yeux que toutes les richesses du monde. Non, le trésor dont je te parle, c'est un cœur. Un cœur authentique, unique, fragile, naïf, magnifique.

Sherly tourna la tête de côté qui pourrait signifier qu'il ne comprenait pas.

— Je sais qu'il ne me le donnera jamais. Il est contre les sentiments, contre les émotions. Il est un cerveau de logique et d'intelligence. Je crois que c'est ce qui m'a séduit en premier. Petit à petit, il a commencé à se sociabiliser, à ouvrir son cœur. Ce que j'y ai découvert était tout bonnement merveilleux. Je… Je…

Quand Sherlock regarda à nouveau John, des larmes coulaient sur ses joues. Il ne comprit pas tout de suite en quoi ce qu'il venait de dire pouvait le rendre aussi triste. Mais il savait que John avait besoin d'un câlin pour l'aider à surmonter ce moment afin qu'il puisse continuer de parler.

Il se leva et se frotta contre sa joue, il lécha ses larmes. John sourit devant autant de compassions. Comme s'il comprenait la souffrance qui étreignait son cœur.

— Ron-Ron [Continue, John ! Dévoile-moi ton cœur !]

— Je… Je crois que je l'aime. J'aime Sherlock ! lâcha-t-il enfin.

En réponse, Sherly lui lécha ses lèvres. John était heureux de l'étrange échange qu'il avait eu avec le matou. Un poids semblait se retirer de ses épaules d'avoir pu confier son plus grand secret… Même à un chat. Car Sherly était dorénavant _son_ chat.

Sherlock était ému de la confidence de son ami. Il aimerait tant lui dire que lui aussi, il l'aimait. Mais comment le lui dire dans son état ? Il se dit que chaque jour suffit sa peine, il espérait que son état ne serait pas permanent.

Blottis l'un contre l'autre, ils s'endormirent paisiblement.

.

Le lendemain, Sherlock fut réveillé par un rayon de soleil qui tombait sur lui. Il maugréa alors qu'il aimerait dormir un peu plus longtemps.

En se redressant, il constata une chose : tout avait repris une taille normale. En regardant ses mains, puis son corps et enfin, en passant ses longs doigts fins sur son visage, il découvrit qu'il était redevenu humain. Il se leva d'un bond, sautant sur place, trop heureux de sentir à nouveau son propre corps.

Un grognement en provenance du lit le ramena à la réalité. Il se souvint qu'il s'était endormi la veille contre John. Il s'approcha du lit et observa le visage serein de son ami. Ses cheveux en bataille lui donnaient un air juvénile. Le repos avait décrispé les rides de son visage. Il était si beau.

Il n'oublia pas les confidences de son ami sur l'oreiller. Il connaissait à présent ses sentiments à son égard et il était fier d'avoir le cœur de cet homme formidable. Seulement, il savait que John ne pouvait pas s'exprimer ouvertement, car Sherlock lui avait bien dit qu'il ne s'intéressait pas aux relations. Pourtant, Sherlock désirait John depuis si longtemps sans jamais se l'avouer. Sa condition de chat lui avait permis au moins une chose : de connaître les sentiments de John pour lui et de reconnaître les siens. Seul John les ignorait encore.

Il se pencha et posa ses mains de chaque côté de John. S'il voulait que les choses changent, c'était à lui de prendre les devants.

Son visage se rapprocha de John et déposa un tendre baiser sur ses lèvres. Celui-ci émit un doux gémissement. En se relevant légèrement, il fut confronté aux magnifiques yeux bleus grands ouverts de John, surpris en flagrant délit.

Sans le laisser réagir, il se pencha à nouveau pour lui voler un autre baiser, cette fois bien plus approfondi, avant que John ne mette ses mains contre sa poitrine pour le repousser.

— Que… Qu'est-ce que-

— Je t'aime, John ! le coupa-t-il, avant de fondre à nouveau sur ses lèvres.

Et cette fois, John ne protesta pas ni ne le repoussa. Il accrocha ses mains aux boucles de Sherlock et participa passionnément au baiser.

Ils passèrent toute la matinée au lit à exprimer enfin cet amour caché depuis si longtemps.

John ne demanda jamais où était passé le chat. Pour lui, il était l'ange gardien qui les avait réuni, Sherlock et lui, et c'était tout ce dont il avait besoin de savoir.

Un jour, peut-être, Sherlock le lui dirait, s'il parvenait à découvrir comment il s'était retrouvé dans la peau d'un chat.

.

.

 ***** _Reprise du film Rush Hour quand_ _Jackie Chan et Chris Tucker dansent et chantent dans la rue._

* * *

 **FIN**

* * *

 **Alors ? Cette petite histoire vous a plu ?**


End file.
